Make her sing
by silly girl that laughs a lot
Summary: Gale isn't the heartless fellow that everybody makes him out to be, he has feelings, he has feelings for a girl that doesn't feel the same way. Whatever is he to do?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of course. It took on a life of its own. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews make the author happy!

I glanced quickly over my shoulder, relieved to see that Katniss had in fact followed me through the gate that surrounded the Undersee's mansion. I slowed down my usual quick but silent gait, allowing her to catch up and lead as we approached the back door. I could hear faint music playing, it sounded like the sweet high notes of a piano and my vivid imagination automatically conjured up an image of gorgeous Madge Undersee sitting at her baby grand piano, eyes closed playing the tune by memory and the notes inside her head. When I heard her raspy strong voice charge through the soft melody of the piano I hesitating knocking on the door, and was annoyed when Katniss, not stopping to appreciate the voice reached up and knocked loudly on the light glass of the kitchen door.

The music instantly stopped, interrupted by a hard crashing of many notes as a time and a few moments later, Madge was peering through the windows and reaching to unlock and open the door.

"Hello, Katniss," she greeted Katniss with a smile. She turned to me scowling, "Hawthorne."

She eyed me quickly only contempt in her eyes and sneered a little, baring her teeth just slightly. She hated me, I didn't blame her. I'd been nothing but mean to her since I'd met her. Subconsciously I knew it wasn't because of her status, of her ties to the Capitol. I'd gotten over that the first time I'd ever heard her sing. It was because no matter what, no matter what I did she'd never ever sing for me.

"Please come in, would you like something to drink?" she invited us in.

Katniss instantly walked inside, taking off her coat and hanging it up by the door, I followed suit and entered into the kitchen. Katniss handed off the strawberries and Madge took them gratefully, pulling out a few, washing them quickly under the sink and putting them on a small plate and turning to the fridge to put away the strawberries. She pulled out a carafe of orange juice and poured us each a small glass.

"Thank you," Katniss said.

"You're welcome, it's reaping day, and I might never see you again." Madge answered. She pushed the plate of strawberries towards us and sipped from her orange juice.

I watched her as she did, her beautiful face with her strong jaw line tensing slightly when she sipped and her throat swallowing down the tangy liquid.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Five," I reply when I notice that Katniss has a face full of strawberries.

Katniss smiled sheepishly and Madge just smirked at her. Madge went to the cabinet that the Undersee's kept their strawberry fund in and pulled out the whole jar. She turned back to us and pushed it in my direction; I glance at it, full of money, coins and bills and tell her it's too much.

"Take it," she says then she turns to Katniss. They chat for a while, including me into the conversation when it calls for it. I mostly just standby, munching on strawberries and sipping from my orange juice and watching the two beautiful girls chat like they're best friends.

After a little while, the grandfather clock in the living room chimes that's its 11 o clock; it's time for all of us to go our separate ways to prepare for the reaping. The two girls finish up their conversation quickly, and Madge walks us both to the door.

Standing at the door Madge does something completely unexpected and throws her arms around both of us, squeezing us tightly and whispering quickly into the space between us.

"No matter what happens today, I need you to keep quiet."

Then she's shoving us out the door and slamming it shut in our faces.

"huh." Is the only thing I can think to say. Katniss has also gone monosyllabic and answers my huh with her own.

She shrugs and begins to walk way turning quickly on her heel and walking quickly through the backyard and out the gate. I stand stunned for a few more moments, then rush down the stairs, following Katniss away. We walk in silence through town and into the Seam. I start to wonder about Madge's cryptic last message to us, but then I start wondering if Katniss finds it as suspicious as I do. I glance at her and instantly know that Katniss probably is wondering about whether she'll be able to drown that ugly cat or something equally as oblivious as that. She was my best friend, really she was, but she was so insanely oblivious to everything except for her sister and survival that even the most obvious of messages went completely over her head.

The baker kid, the youngest, has had his eye on her for ages, and knowing the slight history they had together, I thought she would have a soft spot for him, at least notice that he notices her, but she never does.

Thinking of this, my mind wandered to Katniss and the 'relationship' everybody seemed to think we had. Honestly she really wasn't my type, she was too sullen, didn't smile nearly enough, never laughed, and her dark hair and dark eyes just didn't get my juices pumping. I wondered if she felt the same way. I guess I would bring it up now, now or never right?

"Hey Katniss," I start.

She glances at me raising an eyebrow as if to say what.

"Do you think there's something between us?" I decide to come right out and ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I stop talking for a moment, trying to find a good way to put this into words. "Everybody seems to think we'll get married and have kids and live in the Seam happily ever after. I was just wondering have you ever considered that."

"Umm…" she flushes slightly. I've made her uncomfortable.

"It's alright if you haven't, I'd just like to clear the air, you know… know if there ever should be something between us. I honestly…" I'm trying desperately to relieve her discomfort but seem to be making it worse. I stop again.

"Uhh."

Still monosyllabic Katniss.

"Sweet Capital bitches, how do I explain this so you understand?" I mutter to myself. I decide to come right out and say it. "Ok I'll just be blunt. I'm not into you like that, you're really not my type, and it kind of pisses me off that everybody seems to push us together, you're my best friend, but I don't want you as a wife. Does that makes sense?" I glance over at her.

She looks relieved.

"Yes!" she shouts. "I actually feel the same way. I think we're better off as just friends, there's never been anything romantic between us, there's no point to pretending right?"

"Right," I reply smiling at her grateful that she feels the same and I haven't hurt her feelings.

"I'm glad you brought it up. It's been bothering me for a while too. Everybody assumes we're together. Greasy Sae actually asked me a while back if you were any good in bed."

I choke on my own spit. "WHAT?!"

"I know."

"So what did you tell her?"

"That you were the best lover I've ever had." She winked at me, and then we both burst out laughing.

"Good girl," I say patting her affectionately on the top of her head.

"Hey I'm not a dog!" she snaps elbowing me hard in the ribs.

"You know, the baker boy, the youngest… Peeta I think? Yeah Peeta, anyway he's totally into you. He wants you bad."

"Really?" she blushes slightly.

"Oh! You totally like him too!" I accuse pointing my finger at her and she laughs, smacking it away.

"So what if I do?"

"He'd be good for you," I say.

"You think so?"

"Yes, you should give it a try," I murmur to her.

"What about you? Who do you have a thing for?" she asks me grinning as we finally make it into the Seam.

"Undersee."

"WHAT?! Oh my Capital! Ooooh she hates you!"

"I know she hates me, doesn't stop me from wanting her though."

"You should just walk up to her and kiss her. Completely at random, in fact I dare you too! Today, before the reaping."

"Only if you do the same with Peeta."

"DEAL!" She shouts and I laugh at her when she trips backwards over a tree branch walking up to her house. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Yeah, go get pretty so Peeta won't think he's making out with a werewolf or something."

"Yeah same to you!"

I smirk at her then turn away and walk home. There's a noticeable bounce to my step and I feel in a cheery mood, knowing for sure now that I don't have to hold my heart for Katniss and I was free to be with who I wanted.

I rush home and focus on getting cleaned up for the reaping. Running out of time after waiting for the bathtub forever I rush the family out the door and we head to the town square.

Katniss and Primrose and their mother Olivia meet us soon after and each of us meet our 'partners' and walk together. Katniss looks nervous and won't really look at me; I smirk, knowing what she's nervous about. Primrose and Rory walk together quietly talking about something from school and Mom carries Posy while she and Olivia talk and Vick follows close behind.

Sooner rather than later we arrive at the town square, just in time to see both merchants walk up and I pinch Katniss' elbow nodding in Peeta's direction.

She turns to me and narrows her eyes then motions to where Madge stood, quietly at the edge of the town square, enjoying the last few moments before she had to check in. Katniss walks off to find Peeta I'm sure and I'm impressed that she's actually following through on our deal.

I see her talking to Peeta and Peeta looks like he's about to die of happiness, then when Katniss throws her arms around him and plants a fat one on his lips I chuckle to myself, thoroughly impressed and turn to find my end of the deal.

I spot her again staring at her shoes and I walk up to her quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly into the mouth of the alley she was just outside of. I let my hormones take over, finding her lips with my own. She's stunned silent, then instead of pushing me away like I expected , her hands come up and move around my neck, and I relish in the feel of her lips against mine, I press harder against her, feeling her perky breasts against my chest and pushing her backwards until her back meets the wall. My hands have a mind of their own and they wrap around her waist pulling her hips hard against mine and soon I'm out of breathe and I pull away.

"What was that for?" she asks through a flushed face.

"I might never see you again." I say.

Her eyes instantly tear up, and I feel terrible.

"Madge, please I didn't mean …"

"No it's…" instead of finishing her sentence she throws her arms around me again and kisses me again. Then she quickly pushes me away and stalks to the town square and gets in line to check in.

I stand there stunned for a few moments, then gather myself and head to the check in lines myself. I can still taste her on my lips and the more I lick them the more I taste her. By the time I'm getting my finger pricked and walking to the 18 year old males area she's already standing with Katniss and Katniss is excitedly talking to her about something. It must be about Peeta, girl talk.

She ignores my eyes, no matter how hard I try to meet them and I worry that I offended her.

Soon, her father is starting his speech on the stage and all I can think about is making out with his daughter again so I effectively tune him out. Effie Trinket makes the stage, with her wig and starts her spiel about what an honor it is and blah blah blah. I try once again to meet Madge's eyes, and this time she looks at me, meeting my eyes quickly and I can see tears forming in them, her eyes are rimmed and red and I suddenly want to go and kiss away her fears. She snaps her attention away when Effie moves to the girls bowl, and announces 'Ladies first.'

I glance over at Madge and am stuck with complete terror when I see her begin to move forward before Effie has even called the name.

"Madge Undersee!" Effie exclaims in a way to cheery voice, and suddenly I'm stuck with a ton of bricks, a train and punched in the gut all at the same time.

I see Katniss instantly turn pale and grasp at Madge's hand but Madge just shakes her off and walks forward. I meet Katniss' eyes and she looks to be in pure terror.

This was what Madge's cryptic message from before was about, she knew she would be reaped today. I suddenly felt like my heart was ripped out and the weight of the Capitol was crushing it.

I'm so engrossed in my own misery that I completely miss the boy's name, and only when I look up and see everybody staring at me do I realize…

"Gale Hawthorne, where are you? Come on up dear. You've been selected!" Effie sounds way too happy. The boys in my section part ways, some of them reaching out to shake my hand a few others patting me on the back, my other best friend Thom looks like he might cry but they all let me pass. Soon I'm mounting the steps and looking Madge in the eye. She's crying, her bottom lip trembling and she mouths 'I'm sorry'.

The speech goes by slowly as I stand there in utter disbelief and soon it's time for us to shake hands and step off the stage.

I grasp Madge's hand, squeeze it tightly then we both drop our hands at the same time. We're whisked into the Justice building and one step closer to our imminent death.


	2. Chapter 2

**_THIS CHAPTER HAS EARNED AN M RATING. _**

Thanks to my lone reviewer! It's really amazing *sarcasm* that 109 people have viewed this story and I've only gotten 1 review.

To slytherinsectumsempra- Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like the unexpected. There's more 'unexpected' to come. I think my whole portrayal of the Games and their relationship will rock everybody to the core.

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS MAKE THE AUTHOR HAPPY, A HAPPY AUTHOR WORKS HARDER!**

**Also: like before this story has taken on a life of its own. Gale has taken on a life of his own and I've got to say that I'm not a guy, I don't know what it's like to be a hormonal, sex driven boy, but Gale sure does… what I mean is that the last part of this chapter… well…. It needs a disclaimer of its own, maybe an 'M' Rating. Be forewarned, its not as you would expect reading a NORMAL fanfic. I've got to say though, this one is anything but normal. **

**I've added a line break in the place that you shouldn't read if you're easily offended so skip over that part if you need to. Skip to after the next line break and it should still make sense.**

**Thanks, and remember, reviewing makes the heart grow fonder!**

**Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Saying goodbye was what I always imagined it to be, lying awake the night before reaping day counting the cracks in the ceiling.

The procession of visitors ran exactly how I thought it was, first my family, Rory attempting to stay strong, already stepping into my shoes, Vick hidden behind Rory until he breaks down and I scoop him up into my arms, little Posy ran straight at me climbing up me and clutching me for dear life and my mom just stood in the back silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Hugs and kisses, promises that I'll do my very best to come home, a quick whisper to Rory to help Katniss and do whatever it takes to get her to teach him to hunt. I was going to start taking him out anyway.

My mother hugs me the tightest of them all, murmuring things like 'my baby boy' and 'I love you.' Over and over again until the peacekeepers burst through the door and yank my family away from me.

As soon as the door shuts I can hear my mom screaming and in turn Posy begins to cry and I know for sure that Rory is clutching her tightly and allowing her to bawl against him. Soon the screaming dissipates and Katniss walks in.

She says nothing at first, just flies into my arms and hugs me tightly. She cries too. Not so silent tears retching through her.

"I'm so sorry." She begins.

"There's nothing you could have done about it." I say pulling away and wiping her tears away. "There is still something you can do for me though."

She looks up at me with red rimmed eyes and bites her bottom lip, her chin trembling.

"Anything."

"Rory," I start.

She holds up a hand quickly, "Already done, I'll take him with me in the morning."

"Good…Have you seen Madge yet?"

"Yes, she's ok." She replies.

"What about Peeta?" I ask, I want her to leave on a good note.

She blushes furiously and the peacekeepers once again burst through the door and yank her away. The door shuts behind her and a few quiet moments later Thom and Bristol walk in together.

Bristol immediately runs right into my arms and she cries on my shoulder. Thom comes up behind her and gathers both of us into a hug and the three of us, friends since we were toddlers stand there together, hugging like we've never done before, silent tears rolling down all three of our faces.

"I love you both," I say when Bristol has finally calmed down enough to pull away.

Unfortunately the instant she hears those words her face crumbles again and I quickly yank her back into my arms, letting her cry some more. Much more quickly than the first time she calms down enough to pull away from me and looks up at my face.

"We can't have you going out there looking like you've been crying," she says, wiping away the tears and using her hand to fan my face trying to relieve the redness from the tears.

When she's satisfied that I'm looking better she steps away and backs to the door. It's like she senses it's time to go because a moment later, the peacekeepers once again burst through the door and Bristol and Thom are both gone and nobody else is left.

I stand there in my room, looking around for the first time. It's plush and velvety, if I sat down on the couch I'd probably never get up and I couldn't do that. I had people to kill, I had a home to get back to. Then I remembered who my district partner was and my insides jumped into my throat and I dry heaved a little.

Going home meant her dying; her dying meant I'd never get a chance with her.

I was suddenly terrified, feeling the true absurdness of my situation, I was going into the Games to kill or be killed, and no matter what I did there could only be one victor. Only one of us could come out of it alive.

Suddenly, a feeling of cool bright light passed through me, making me gasp into the air and my body tightened up involuntarily and the feeling of pure joy and absolute resolution passed through me and I knew. Oh yes I knew.

I couldn't even articulate the truth to myself, but I knew that something amazing was going to happen, something so incredibly acute and revolutionary that it was going to change the world forever. The feeling passed through me quickly, spanning just a fraction of a second, but the moment it was over it was like my body was released by some divine power that was holding me, passing through me, giving me unadorned strength and empowering me.

Confident now, when the peacekeepers for the fourth time burst through the door to gather me to send me to the Games I rose without argument, straightened my shoulders and glanced over at them, smirking and saw myself out the door.

Meeting up with Madge in the hallway I nodded to her, acknowledging her quickly then led the way to the car.

Effie chattered on and on about… something, I wasn't really listening and I just sat there and watched Madge as the car began to move.

She didn't look scared, she looked as confident as I felt. She glanced over at me and met my eyes, offered me a quick and knowing wink and  
smacked Effie's hand away when she tried to straighten out Madge's ponytail.

I chuckle to myself as Madge smiles victoriously and Effie begins spouting off about how the Mayor's daughter should have better manners than that. Madge just rolls her eyes and turns away looking out the window and I follow suit, enjoying the last few coal dust covered parts of District 12 before I didn't see it again.

Soon we're at the train station and Madge and I silently agree to milk it for all its worth and stand on the platform and wave and smile and let the reporters take pictures of us. Haymitch has already found his way aboard the train and comes to collect us, coming up behind us, tossing an arm over each of us, a cigar in one hand, a bottle of white liquor in the other, shouts 'no more questions' and steers us to the train depositing us inside and the door shuts quickly behind us.

I stand in the expansive and very impressive room and Effie starts talking.

"Welcome welcome! The two of you are absolutely beautiful! Your stylists will have an easy time with you, now let me show you to your rooms, dinner will be soon so you have to get washed up!"

She says and the clicking of her heels penetrate loudly through my skull as she walks down the marble floor hall way and Madge silently follows.

"Madge, this is your room," she stops in front of a door and pushes it open, Madge instantly walks inside and slams the door shut behind her.

"How rude," Effie proclaims, then shrugs it off and shows me to my room. "And this is yours Gale, get cleaned up, I hope you're hungry!"

I nod at her thanking her and go into my room and close the door behind me. I stand there, wondering what to do first. I stood against the wall for a few moments until I heard the shower turn on in the room next door, Madge's room.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

My imagination instantly went to a dirty place and all I could think of us Madge, standing naked in the shower, surrounded by steam and slippery wet and… I felt my pants become tighter and I knew I had two options. One, take a cold shower and hope that my embarrassing bulge went away, or two, take a hot shower, and ensure that it went away.

I decided on the latter and stripped out of my clothes quickly tossing them on the floor and turn the shower on and while I let it heat up I stood in front of the mirror, and let my mind wander to the best place in the world, the shower next door.

Soon I was ready to go, as was the water, and I stepped inside.

My mind instantly goes back to its dirty place, and I imagine pressing Madge against the wall of this overly hot, wet shower and I begin to stroke myself, gently at first, then when the taste of her lips and the feel of her breasts rock me I move with more vigil, placing one hand up high, supporting myself against the wall as I groan and moan, gasp when I feel I'm on the verge and when her face flashes into my mind and she's flushed, wet hair mussed and her body slippery and wet I explode, and I feel myself groan loudly, a feeling of utter release shakes me and I feel like heaven.

I allow myself to come down slowly, stroking myself slower than before, working it until it's completely over and then proceed to wash myself.

Stepping out of the shower, satisfied, empty and confident, I dry off quickly and am just pulling on my boxers when there's a soft knock on the door.

I open the door to find Madge, dressed in a tight pair of shorts and a simple tank top, and she stares at me, dressed only in a pair of boxers, still damp from my shower and I feel like my efforts in the shower are wasted.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"You need something Madge?" I ask, moving to the dresser and pulling out the first pair of pants I see, pulling them on as she stares.

"Huh?" is her first response, then she shakes her head wildly pulling herself out of her daze and blushes beautifully.

I quite enjoy that she's staring so hard, and as I button the jeans low around my hips I turn to her, facing her head on and let her eyes do a once over across my chest, down my rock hard chiseled stomach and down lower, and she turns about three shades redder than she already was.

"Did you need something Madge?" I ask again.

"Yes. Actually, you need to stop distracting me though," she replies, trying to avert her eyes.

"How am I distracting you?" I ask mischievously, stepping closer to her, too close, I can feel her breath against my chest.

"You know how you evil boy!" she snaps then yanks away. "We need to talk, like actually talk, so you need to at least put a shirt on."

"Only if you take yours off." Is my bold reply, I step closer to her still.

She looks up at me and snarls, "Gale this is serious."

"ok, sorry, what did you need to talk about." I step away from her, going to the dresser once again to grab a shirt while she makes her way to my bed and perches on the edge. I sit down next to her after pulling on the softest cotton shirt I've ever felt and she leans in close to me, whispers into my ear as she clutches my shoulders.

"I'm sure you know by now that I was picked on purpose. You weren't by the way, but I was. It's punishment for my father." She begins.

"Why would they be punishing your dad?" I ask her quietly.

"He's been working on a rebellion for years, the Capitol officials investigating my dad are idiots though and they don't know that this is the best thing they could have done to help the rebellion along. You see, my father has been working with District 13 to stop the Hunger Games, but it has to be a massive rebellious act from within the Games, nothing else will suffice. Anyway, I've been training since I was little so when we found out that I would be chosen for the reaping this year, we put our plan into action. As long as we both do exactly as we're told… we're both going to get out of the Games alive." She finishes her speech and looks at me expectantly.

I stare at her in awe.


End file.
